


Differences

by justabrain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autistic Data, Blind Character, Bullying, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Lore is a Jerk, M/M, Nightmares, Selkie Geordi, Selkies, Strangers to Friends, human data, modern-ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Data has always loved the ocean, and he goes to the pier every day to be near it. But one day, a mysterious black seal appears, and the two slowly become friends.





	1. Appearance

Data had always loved the ocean. After school every day, he would go down to the less-used end of the pier and watch the waves, instead of simply going home to chores and homework. Well, chores, homework, and teasing from his older brother. Their father of course would be off in his workshop, tinkering, occasionally yelling instructions for them to give him a hand, while their mother would always welcome a temporary sous chef. But instead, Data watched the waves.

Like every other day, Data sat on the end of the rough wooden pier. Taking off his shoes, he dangled his feet into the water. It was cold, but he didn’t mind. Just one more way in which he was “weird”, according to Lore. He did know he was different from most of the other kids at school; he just didn’t know how. Or why. Occasionally he would get sent to Principal Picard for asking too many questions or interpreting things too literally, but he didn’t know how else to interpret them. Usually it was another teacher who sent him, not Ms. Troi. He liked her. She seemed to understand him — at least, more than most other people tried to.

Opening his pack, Data pulled out the remains of his lunch. He rarely ate even half of it, even though his mother insisted on packing the same amount every day. Pulling apart the sandwich, he tore up the lettuce, then tossed the pieces into the water. Most floated on top, while a few were picked off by fish or passing seabirds. He did the same with the first piece of turkey. Two seconds passed before the head of a seal barely broke the surface of the water, snatching one of the larger pieces of turkey.

Data sat up straighter. Seabirds were normal. Fish, too. But seals? They rarely ventured up into this bay. Data peeled the next piece of turkey off the sandwich, keeping it whole this time. Aiming for where the seal had appeared, he tossed it into the water.

As he watched, the seal resurfaced. This time, Data was able to see its sleek, dark head. But what drew his attention was the seal’s eyes — pale blue, almost white, and clouded over. The combination was a stark contrast to the normal tan coat and black eyes of harbor seals.

Eager to see the strange seal again, Data pulled off the last piece of turkey from his sandwich and threw it in. The seal surfaced almost immediately this time, and then it was gone, taking the turkey with it. Glancing into his bag, Data’s heart fell. All he had left was an empty sandwich and some potato chips, neither of which were suitable for a seal.

He lingered a few minutes longer, hoping to see the seal again, but the waters were calm.

 

———

 

The next day, Data asked his mother for extra turkey on his sandwich. “Finally learning to eat a hearty lunch, are you? The boy needs some beefing up,” his father commented to her. Data said nothing.

He was even more fidgety in school than normal, and Ms. Troi had to ask him to sit still four times, twice as much as the day before. The day couldn’t seem to go fast enough, even though Data knew it was exactly as long as it always was. Finally, the last bell rang, and he practically bolted out the door. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” A taller boy who otherwise looked like the spitting image of Data was lounging in front of his locker.

“Lore, you are in my way.”

“Ooo, little Dah-tah is in a hurry! Better let him pass,” Lore said, bowing as he backed away, a sneer on his face.

But the thought of the seal in the harbor was such motivation that Data ignored him, grabbed his lunch and math homework, and made his way down to the harbor. 

The pier was slick from the previous night’s downpour, but it was merely cloudy now, so Data took off his jacket to sit on it. This time, he started with the turkey, hoping that the seal hadn’t left overnight. He tossed it into the water and waited. For 43 seconds, the water was relatively quiet with only the rocking of the waves breaking the calm. But just as Data was about to conclude that the seal must have moved on, its sleek head, almost blending in with the dark waters from which it emerged, surfaced and grabbed the meat.

A small smile spread across Data’s face. It hadn’t left after all. Carefully, he threw each piece into the water at even intervals, leaving enough time, he hoped, that the seal could eat the previous piece before being given another.

All too soon though, the turkey was gone and, after giving his lettuce to the fish, Data left for home.

 

———

 

This ritual continued for a few weeks, until it became habit. It started to take less and less time for the seal to appear, until it seemed to be waiting for Data to get out of school each day. Data for his part, found himself talking to the seal. At first, he would simply say good-bye each evening, but eventually he began telling the seal about Lore and Principal Picard and how he did not understand many of the people around him.

And then Data had an idea.

 

———

 

He wasn’t sure why he wanted to do it. Maybe if he could see the seal up close and touch it, it would mean that they were actually friends. Friends with a seal. Imagine what Lore would say if he knew. 

Data had already been gradually throwing the pieces of meat closer and closer to himself. It was going to be the next part that would be tricky.

The next day, Data offered to make his own sandwich. When his pleasantly surprised mother acquiesced, he put as much turkey on his sandwich as he could manage without raising suspicions. All through school, he found he was just as restless as that first day to get out to the pier. But, once the bell rang, he was careful not to leave any more quickly than normal.

Finally, he arrived at the pier. Just like always, he sat on the edge, dangled his feet in the water, placed his pack beside him, and pulled out his sandwich. It was unusually warm that day, so he simply folded up his jacket and placed it in his pack. He was careful to sit towards one of the sides of the pier, rather than in the middle. Just as before, he threw the first slice of turkey a little ways out, and it was quickly grabbed. The next piece landed at about half the distance of the first, then again half of that. Now the seal was only a few feet out, but Data needed it closer. He dropped the next piece by his feet. Just as before, it surfaced to grab the turkey. As it dove again, the tips of Data’s toes brushed the top of its back. A wave of excitement washed over him.

Only five pieces remained. He dropped the next one by his feet again, and again the seal surfaced, its back bumping his feet this time. Data smiled. Now it was time for the real test. Leaning down, Data dangled the fourth to last piece half into the water, still holding on. The seal took a moment this time. Data could see its eyes, milky white, just below the surface, and it seemed to be weighing the situation. Carefully, it swam forward and bit the turkey. With a gentle tug, Data released it, and the seal circled as it ate. 

Grabbing the next piece, Data held it level with the height of the pier. The seal continued to circle, waiting for the next piece, and Data continued to hold the turkey in the air. Gradually, the seal widened its circle, searching. _Where is it? It’s late!_ Data could practically hear it asking. He lowered the turkey into the water, enough to get the seal’s attention again. As it approached, he raised it up out of the water again, and this time the seal seemed to get the idea. Swimming closer, the seal stuck its head out of the water. Once it go close, it seemed to hop, snatching the piece of turkey from Data’s fingers. _Success!_ Data placed the next piece of turkey so it was half dangling off the end. Again, it took the seal a moment to figure out where the piece was, but soon enough it had stuck its head out of the water and grabbed the turkey from off of the pier. 

Now for the trickiest step. Data knew the seal was smart, but was it smart enough to see what he was trying to do? Instead of throwing the last piece of turkey, Data held onto it, waiting. He could see the seal below him, circling, also waiting. Then the seal disappeared.

Data’s face fell. He had so hoped to be able to see the seal up close, but he should have known better than to expect that much from a wild seal.

Suddenly, there was gentle splashing from the other side of the pier, and a sleek, black creature jumped onto the pier next to Data, drenching both him and the remains of his sandwich. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Data held his breath. _It was here!_ The seal cocked its head in his general direction, and Data suddenly remembered the turkey. Hand shaking, he held it out. The seal sniffed it, then gently grabbed it, swallowing it whole.

Cautiously, Data extended a hand. Now Data could see that the seal wasn’t quite black, but a very dark brown with black spots covering its back. Data brushed his hand over the seal’s neck.

_Splash!_ Before he knew what was happening, the seal dove back into the water. Data sighed and lowered his head into his hands. He should have known the seal wouldn’t let him touch it. Swallowing, he fought back tears. Now it didn’t like him, just like everybody else.

Just as he was about to stand and make his way back home, he heard the splashing again. As he looked over, he was greeted by another spray of water. It was back. And it was mesmerizing. Every muscle it moved sent a ripple down its coat as water rolled off its back. 

As Data watched, it seemed to change. At first he thought he was imagining it, but as each moment passed, he was more and more certain — the seal was changing into a person. The seal’s snout began to shorten, and its perfectly round eyes pinched at the corners. It shifted, and Data realized its flippers were becoming arms, pressed against the pier and clutching a sealskin cloak. A second more passed, and the transformation was complete. The seal had turned into a black boy sitting next to him.

“Hello,” Data started, unsure of if the boy even spoke English.

A smile broke across the other boy’s face, and he turned his head toward Data. Data could tell he was slightly younger than Data was. “Hi.”

_Manners._ The reminder had been driven into him by his mother. “My name is Data Soong,” he said, holding out his hand.

“I’m Geordi,” the boy said, but he didn’t reach to shake his hand. “Sorry about that a minute ago. You just startled me. I wasn’t expecting you to touch me.”

“I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I thought that you had seen my hand.”

“Nope. Don’t feel bad though, I wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted. Born blind,” Geordi explained. “I can usually do ok catching my own fish underwater, but I’m not great. If I can get a free meal, I am all in,” he said with a smile.

“Are you a water witch? My mother has warned me and my brothers about water witches.” Bluntness was one of those things that he sometimes got sent to Principal Picard for, usually when Mr. Riker interpreted it as rudeness. Geordi didn’t seem to mind though.

“No,” he said with a laugh. “I’m a selkie. Kinda like merpeople, except we’re either fully sealform or fully humanform, no in between.”

“I see. May I touch your cloak?”

“Sure, just be gentle. It’s not my actual skin in humanform, but I still have a connection to it. Like it’s part of me.”

Carefully, Data ran his hand over the sealskin. It was smooth, and still damp from before the transformation. Data had never felt anything quite like it before. It was softer even than the softest, finest leathers that his father worked with. He ran his hand all the way along the back, from where it was clutched around Geordi’s shoulders to the feet. Geordi let out a shuttering sigh.

“That felt nice. You have gentle hands.”

“My father says that I have clumsy hands, so he doesn’t let me help.”

“I know.”

Data paused. “You were listening?”

“Of course. You obviously needed someone to talk to, so even though I couldn’t say anything back in sealform, I was still listening. Oh! You never told me how your speech went.”

Data examined the pier carefully and shrugged.

“Data? Are you ok?”

He looked off into the water.

“Data?” Geordi’s voice was a bit louder now. He let go of the cloak with one hand and stretched out, running his hand just above the rough wood of the pier. After a moment, his hand hit Data’s thigh, and Data flinched at the unexpected touch. “Sorry,” Geordi said. “You didn’t say anything, so I didn’t know…”

“It did not go well.”

Geordi’s face fell. “I’m sorry. Hey, maybe next time you could practice your speech to me!”

A hint of a smile edged onto Data’s face. “That is a good idea.” He was quiet for a moment. “You are different.”

“How so?”

“I am not uncomfortable talking to you. I can be me. Lore always tells me to ‘act normal’ but I do not know what he means. I can tell that I am different, but I do not know why.”

“Mm. I think I know what you mean. It took me a while to figure out why I was different too. Everyone seemed to be so much better at catching fish and not running into things than I was. I thought I was just stupid. But then I figured out I’m just as smart as everyone else; I just needed to learn to do things a bit differently.” Geordi swung his legs over the front of the pier, mirroring how Data was sitting.

“You’re naked,” Data observed.

“I have my sealskin,” Geordi countered. “Does that bother you?”

Data considered for a moment. “No.”

“Huh.” The sound was almost a laugh. “You _are_ different. It bothers most humans.”

The two were quiet for a moment, and Geordi tilted his face towards the sky. “The sun is so warm today.”

“It is spring,” Data informed him, not knowing whether or not selkies noticed — or cared about — seasons.

“I know, there’s not much fish.”

Suddenly Geordi sat up and turned his head slightly. He was still for one second. Two seconds.

“There’s someone coming. I have to go.”

Data reached out to touch Geordi’s sealskin again. “Wait—” 

But Geordi yanked it quickly away. As the cloak settled around him, he changed back into sealform, as if he and the cloak were melting into one. Then, with hardly a splash, he was gone, and Data was left sitting there.

“Hey, Doofus!” came Lore’s unmistakable voice. Reluctantly, Data stood, pulling on his shoes. “Whatcha doin’ all the way out here for? Mom’s been looking for you. Come on. This old pier reeks anyway, no wonder you always come home smelling like fish.”

With one last longing look back at the water, Data followed his brother home.


	2. Experience

The next day, Data could hardly bring himself to go to school, rather than just going straight to the pier and spending the whole day with his new friend. But he did anyway, knowing that if he did not, his father would not be happy. He did not even try to disguise his excitement this time, and instead practically ran down to the pier as soon as he had retrieved his things.

“Geordi, I am back!” he called as he tossed the first piece of turkey into the water. It floated there for one second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four. Five…

Just as Data was beginning to get worried, Geordi’s head broke the water to grab the food. Data grinned and tossed the turkey a bit closer, and closer again. Then he waited. It didn’t take as long this time for Geordi to join him on the pier. Data watched, again transfixed, as Geordi transformed from the sleek black seal into his more gangly humanform.

“Hi,” Geordi said as he settled onto the pier. 

“Hello. Would you like the rest of my sandwich?”

Geordi grinned. “Sure!”

Sticking the rest of the turkey back into the sandwich, Data handed it to him, and Geordi immediately took a bite. “I must apologize for yesterday,” Data started. “That was my older brother, Lore. I lost track of time. When I did not return home at my usual time, he came looking for me. How did you know that he was coming?”

“I could smell him. He smells kind of like you, but… different. Not as nice. This bread is delicious,” he said, taking another large bite.

The two were quiet for a moment as Geordi ate. “Geordi, would you like to come home with me?” Data asked suddenly. “My mother enjoys having guests visit and always tells me that I should invite friends over for dinner. Until now, I have had nobody that I would like to invite.”

Geordi froze. “Dinner?”

“Yes. Humans normally eat three meals in a day—”

“I know what dinner is, it’s just…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I don’t like people that much.”

“You like me,” Data countered.

“Yeah, but you’re _you_. I don’t know your whole family, and that’s a lot of people. I’m just kinda solitary, you know?”

Data was quiet for a moment. He did know, because he shared the same feelings. But he so wanted Geordi to meet his family, for him to like them, and for them to like him. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to watch for Lore following him every afternoon.

“My mother is a very good cook. She made that bread.”

Geordi sighed. “You really want me to come, huh.” Data nodded, and Geordi stayed quiet for a moment. “Alright, I’ll come. I don’t have any clothes though, and I don’t think your mother would be too keen on me showing up with just my sealskin.”

“I will bring you some tomorrow.”

“And Data?”

“Yes?”

“Try to work on verbalizing your answers, ok? Remember, I can’t see nods and stuff.”

Data paused. “I will try. I will ask my mother if you may join our family for dinner tomorrow. It is getting late, however, so I should go home before Lore becomes suspicious again.”

Geordi sighed. “Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“I will return. I promise.”

 

———

 

The next morning, Data woke up a few minutes early and began quietly going through his clothes, careful not to wake up B4 on the other side of the room. Although Data had not seen Geordi standing up, he could tell that the other boy was about the same build as himself, though a touch shorter. After 93 seconds, Data found the most nondescript set of clothes for Geordi to wear, and placed them gently at the bottom of his schoolbag. After setting his other notebooks on top, he made his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Soong was making breakfast.

“Good morning, Data.”

“Good morning, mother.”

“Your sandwich is in the refrigerator. Did you remember all your books?”

“Yes, mother,” he said as he retrieved his sandwich and the accompanying snacks.

“Oh, Data, I forgot to ask you last night, what would your friend like for dinner?”

Data paused. He had not thought to ask Geordi what he would like to eat. “I do not know.”

“Data doesn’t know what kind of food his friend likes?” a voice repeated incredulously from the stairs. “Looks like he knows them _real_ well.”

Data glanced up at Lore, who was coming down the stairs followed closely by B4, then back at his mother. “I am sure that he will enjoy anything you make.”

She smiled, then shoed them all out of the kitchen. “Go on and eat, your breakfast is getting cold.”

Obediently, Data turned and headed towards the three steaming bowls of oatmeal. Carefully, Data spread exactly 10 raisins and 10 walnuts evenly on top.

“Whachya got in there?” Lore said, poking the bulge in Data’s bag as he passed, his own lunch in hand. “Concentrated fish stink?”

“No. It is a gift for— a friend.”

“Oh, I see, so _that’s_ how he managed to make a ‘friend’. He has to bribe people!” He laughed derisively, and after shooting a look at B4, B4 copied him.

“Lore, leave your brother alone and eat your breakfast. You’re going to be late,” came Mrs. Soong’s voice.

Scarfing down the rest of his oatmeal, Lore headed for the door after one last hissed “fish boy” at Data, leaving him and B4 to finish getting ready in peace.

 

———

 

Once the bell rang, Data took his time gathering his things, nerves dampening his normal enthusiasm in getting to the pier as quickly as possible. Soon though, he was coming to the end of the pier, setting his coat on the rough wood, sitting, and pulling the turkey out of his sandwich.One piece. Two pieces. Three. Geordi splashed up onto the platform next to him, and Data found himself still transfixed as Geordi’s seal form melted away and the cloak draped over his human body. 

“I brought you some clothes,” Data said as Geordi sat up.

“Oh. Thanks.” He didn’t move. “Listen, Data, I don’t know about this. I don’t know your family, they don’t know me. To them I’m just a random blind kid you found.”

“If you do not want to come for dinner, I will inform my mother that we will not be having a guest.”

Geordi was quiet for one second. Two. Three. Four, then sighed. “I don’t want to disappoint your mother. Or more importantly, you.”

“So you will come?”

A small smile crossed his face. “Yeah, I will. You said you had clothes?”

Data mirrored the smile. “Yes.” After rummaging in his bag, he pulled the shirt and pants out and placed them between himself and Geordi.

Geordi hesitated for an almost imperceptible moment, then pulled the rest of his sealskin towards him and began carefully folding it. Gently, he placed it beside him, then pulled the shirt off of the stack of clothes. Feeling it for a moment, he slid it over his head and shifted as it settled around him. Next he stood, and as he pulled on the pants, Data realized that he had slightly overestimated how tall Geordi was. Lastly, Data pulled out a pair of shoes from his bag.

“I have outgrown these shoes, and they do not yet fit my younger brother. Perhaps they will fit you.”

“I think I’ll just go barefoot if that’s ok with you.”

“That’s ok with me.”

“So? How do I look?” Geordi asked with a half smile.

Data analyzed him for a moment. “You look like yourself.”

Geordi’s smile widened. “I guess I can take that.” Crouching, he picked up his sealskin. “Well, are we going to your place or not?”

“Yes, we are. It is this way.” Picking up his bag and donning his jacket, Data stood and started down the pier. 

“Hey, uh, Data?”

Data stopped. “Yes?”

“I don’t know where to go.”

He cocked his head. “That is why I am leading.” Geordi raised his eyebrow in an expression that Data didn’t understand. “Is that a problem?”

Geordi let out a small laugh. “Data…” He gestured towards his face. “Blind, remember?”

“Oh. Yes.”

“It would be easiest for me if I could hold your elbow as we go.”

After a moment of hesitation, Data made his way back down the pier. Carefully, he took Geordi’s outstretched hand and placed it on his arm; Geordi adjusted his grip so his hand was resting in the crook of Data’s elbow.

“Are we able to go now?” Data asked.

Taking a breath, Geordi said, “Yeah,” and they made their way to the Soong household.

 

———

 

Soon, they were going up a few steps, and Data was opening the door of his home. A wave of scents hit Geordi as they entered — fresh baked bread, stewing meat, an undertone of leather and tanning chemicals. Pausing just inside the door, Data pulled his arm from Geordi’s grip to remove his jacket and shoes. Geordi shifted, holding his sealskin closer. 

“Data? You’re back early,” Mrs. Soong observed, coming around the corner. Her face lit up. “Oh, this must be your friend!”

“Yes. Mother, this is Geordi. Geordi, this is my mother, Mrs. Soong.”

“It is very nice to meet you,” she said warmly, hugging Geordi. Geordi flinched at the unexpected touch, but didn’t pull away. “It’s so nice to know that Data is finally making friends.”

Geordi forced a smile. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“Mother,” Data interjected, “Geordi is blind. You must let him know when you are initiating physical contact.”

Her eyes widened, and her mouth made a small “o”. “I am so sorry, Geordi, I had no idea. If I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know.”

A genuine smile this time crossed Geordi’s face. “Ok.”

“Well, please come in. Dinner will be ready soon, but in the meantime, please make yourself at home.” And with that, Mrs. Soong went bustling back into the kitchen. 

Stepping closer to Data, Geordi slipped his hand back into Data’s arm and let his familiar scent sneak through the unfamiliarity of the rest of the house.

“The sitting room is this way.” Data started forward, before he realized Geordi wasn’t following. “Geordi? Is there something wrong?”

“Not really, it’s just… Could we sit outside instead?”

“Of course,” he said, as he turned and went back towards the door. “There is a porch swing that I particularly enjoy.”

Soon they were settled on the cushioned swing in question. Turning his face toward the sun, Geordi leaned back and sighed. Suddenly there was a sound, much like a selkie infant crying for its mother, and Geordi tilted his head. “What was that?” No sooner had he asked the question than an added weight shifted the swing. A moment passed, then a few paws stepped tentatively onto Geordi’s lap. It walked a few steps further, then something long and fuzzy, like a young sea otter, swept under Geordi’s chin, and Geordi recoiled. “What _is_ that?” he exclaimed as the creature jumped off his lap at his sudden movement.

Data looked at him. “It is Spot.”

“Why— _how_ did a spot walk across my lap?” Geordi demanded.

“Spot is a cat.”

“A… ‘cat’?”

“Yes. Cats are four-legged, carnivorous mammals that have been domesticated for approximately 4,000 years, beginning in ancient Egypt, where they caught and killed mice and other rodents.”

“And Spot is your cat?”

“Yes.”

“I see. And Spot is tame?”

“She will not hurt you. Spot!” The weight returned to the swing, but this time Spot did not investigate the newcomer. Instead, she curled up on Data’s lap. “Would you like to pet her?”

“Sure,” Geordi said cautiously. 

Being careful to not startle him again, Data picked up Geordi’s hand and placed it on Spot’s back. Slowly, Geordi began stroking her back. Then he stopped.

“Why is she vibrating? Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, that means she is happy.”

Geordi smiled at this reassurance, and continued petting Spot, his strokes becoming longer and more sure. Suddenly his smile fell, and he tensed as a new smell arrived. Sensing the same thing, Spot jumped down and disappeared.

“Lore’s here.” 

Data looked out towards the road, and sure enough, Lore was just turning the corner. “We should go inside.” As they stood, Geordi slipped his hand back onto Data’s arm. 

As they entered again, Mrs. Soong greeted them. “Ah, there you are. I was about to go looking for you two. Dinner is ready, so please have a seat.” 

Making their way to the table, the door opened again, and Lore trailed in after them. Soon, they were all sitting around the table, Data with B4 on his right, Geordi on his left, and Mrs. Soong to the left of him. Carefully, Geordi felt where the dishes and utensils were in front of him. Just as he finished, Mrs. Soong began serving the stew, and Data placed a piece of bread on his plate. 

“Would you like anything on your bread, dear?” Mrs. Soong asked absentmindedly.

“No, thank you,” Geordi and Data both said, almost perfectly in sync. Geordi grinned.

“How was everybody’s day at school?” she asked, setting the pot of stew back on the stove. 

“We learned about sound!” B4 started enthusiastically. “Did you know it’s just moving air?”

Lore snorted. “Everyone knows that, Beef.”

His face fell.

“I didn’t,” Mr. Soong countered, his mouth half full. B4 beamed again.

“What about you, Data? How was your day?” Mrs. Soong redirected.

“It was acceptable.”

“Did you learn anything?” she prompted.

He hesitated, then glanced at Geordi. “I learned that some people do not like wearing shoes.”

Lore rolled his eyes. “And water is wet,” he muttered.

Sighing, Mrs. Soong ignored him. “And how about you, Geordi?”

Geordi froze, his spoon half way to his mouth. Mind racing, he slowly set it down, then took a sip of water to stall for more time. “I had a pretty good day. But it’s being made even better by your delicious cooking!”

She smiled. “It’s nothing really, just an old family recipe.”

“Well I think it’s wonderful.”

“Thank you, Geordi,” she said with a small laugh.

After that, the small talk around the table came easily, though it was frequently punctuated by snide remarks from Lore. Just as Geordi was finally starting to relax and be more comfortable, the meal was ending and dishes were being cleared. 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like,” Mrs Soong offered, “though it’s beginning to get dark; your mother may want you home soon.”

“Oh,” Geordi said. “Yeah. Data?”

“I will put on shoes, and then we will be able to leave.”

“You two freaks better get on home now,” Lore said quietly, just out of earshot of Mrs. Soong.

The annoyance that had been growing inside of Geordi the whole evening finally had a target. He spun towards Lore. “What’s your problem?”

Lore scoffed. “My ‘problem’? My ‘problem’ is that you two are freaks and the only reason you’re friends is that he bribes you. Yeah, that’s right, I know about that,” he hissed.

A weight settled in Geordi’s gut. But… he had only caught Lore’s scent that first day he had transformed, and that was at the end. He couldn’t have… Unless the wind was blowing inland… “What bribes?” he tried to ask dismissively. 

“Geordi, I am ready to go.”

With one last threatening pause, Geordi grabbed his sealskin that Data was handing him, and slipped his hand into Data’s arm. 

As they stepped outside, Geordi breathed in the fresh air appreciatively, then shivered. It was noticeably cooler now that the sun was setting. He paused and unfolded the sealskin and clutched it around his shoulders.

Data was quiet for a moment as they started back towards the pier. “Did you enjoy dinner?”

“It was good! You’re right, your mother _is_ a fantastic cook.”

They fell quiet again. 

“Geordi, is there something wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are not speaking as much as you normally do.”

“No! No, it’s just… You heard what Lore said, right? About the bribes? _I_ know they’re not bribes, but… does he know? About me?”

Data cocked his head. “I am unsure what you mean. He just met you, so yes, he knows of your existence.”

“No, I mean does he know—” Geordi lowered his voice. “—that I’m a selkie.”

“I do not believe so.”

“Then what did he mean about the bribes?”

Data paused. “This morning he noticed that I had something unusual in my schoolbag. He tried to learn what it was, but he was unsuccessful. It was merely the clothes I brought for you.”

“Ok. If that’s all.” He could tell they were close now. Sure enough, his feet met the rough-hewn pier a few steps later. 

“I brought a bag for the clothes. We can hide them nearby.”

“Alright.” He began carefully taking off the clothes Data had provided. “Data, promise me you’ll never tell anyone, especially Lore, that I’m a selkie? People like Lore have done… bad things to selkies before.”

“I promise.”

Geordi let out a breath of air. Clutching the sealskin more tightly, he handed the last of the clothing to Data. “Thanks. For everything. Same time tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Geordi said, a smile finally breaking through. “Good night, Data.”

“Good night.”

As Geordi slipped back into the water, Data found a similar smile on his own face, and a warm feeling spreading outward from his chest.


	3. Audience

_Thump, thump, thump…_ The unmistakable sound of feet running along the pier was muted by the water. Geordi swam under the pier, following the movement cautiously. It was about the right time for Data’s visit, but he never ran. The footfalls stopped at the end of the pier. A moment passed of quiet, so Geordi smelled the warm air. _Data._

With a flex of his tail, Geordi made his way to the other side of the pier where Data usually left him space. He jumped up. Wincing slightly, his skin began to sting and prickle as he let sealform melt away and his humanform take its place. Finally he let out a breath of air as the weight of the sealskin settled.

“Data?” he asked as he adjusted how he sat. “Are you ok?” 

The pier creaked slightly as Data moved back and forth. He whimpered slightly, but otherwise said nothing. Geordi listened for a moment to Data’s ragged breathing, then carefully took his sealskin and draped it over Data’s back and shoulders. Data tensed, but after a few seconds, the tension slowly began to melt away. Seconds ticked by. Geordi lost track of time, but it must have been a few minutes that they were sitting there together. Eventually, Data’s breathing became more even, and the rocking slowed.

“You ok?”

“Ok.” It was muffled and a bit garbled, but it was unmistakably “ok”.

“What happened?”

“Lore.”

Geordi frowned as anger started bubbling up again. “What did he do— You know what? Nevermind.” He took a breath. “It doesn’t matter. What matters right now is that he’s not here, I am. You’re safe.”

“Safe.” And with that repetition, Data let his knees come down slightly. Leaning over, he curled up on the rough wood and laid his head on Geordi’s leg. A moment later, he was asleep.

Careful not to disturb Data, Geordi reached over to grab the rest of the sealskin and, with a smile, covered the rest of the sleeping boy.

 

———

 

Lore watched carefully from the far end of the pier, half hidden behind a bush. He hadn’t _intended_ to trigger one of Data’s meltdowns, but he hadn’t exactly tried to avoid one either. But when Data had sprinted out of the school building, leaving his bag behind, curiosity had gotten the better of Lore. Grabbing his younger brother’s things, he had followed at a distance. He supposed he should have expected Data to go to the pier. These days it almost seemed like he spent more time there than anywhere else.

Lore watched quietly as Data skidded to a stop, then dropped to be sitting on the pier. Hugging his knees, he buried his head in his arms and began rocking back and forth. Rolling his eyes, Lore watched for another moment and was about to go tell their mother that Data would be late for dinner, when movement in the harbor caught his eye. Was that… a seal?

He watched for a few seconds longer, then took a step backward as a black seal with pearly white eyes jumped out of the water and onto the pier beside Data. Data didn’t react. Then—

Lore rubbed his eyes. He had to be imagining that. He looked back at the seal beside Data.

It wasn’t a seal.

Instead, the place where the seal had been sitting was now occupied by a black boy— the boy who had been at dinner yesterday. Lore frowned for a moment. Georgie? Was that his name? _Geordi._ That was it. And he’s a… a shapeshifter?

As Lore watched, Geordi took off the cloak he was wearing and draped it over Data’s shoulders. He flinched, then accepted it. But why would a shapeshifter come out of being a seal with a cloak? Lore had never believed the stories his parents had told about water witches, but maybe…

Picking up his and Data’s bags, he started back towards home. He would have to do something with this information, but what?


	4. Disturbance

The next few days were quiet. Data and Geordi’s rhythm fell into habit, and they both found themselves increasingly looking forward to their times together in the afternoon. In the process, they each learned more about each other. Geordi learned that meltdowns aren’t something Data can control, that words are inaccessible to him during them, and that quiet and the weight of the sealskin are the best remedy. He also learned that Data has a special interest in cats, doesn’t like the texture of meat, and has a favorite month: April.

Data learned things too. He learned that even if he can’t use words, he can tap on the pier once for “yes” and twice for “no” to answer Geordi’s simple questions. He learned to not simply nod or shake his head, and to always ask before touching him or his sealskin. He also learned that Geordi had only turned for 2 other humans before him, he was born blind, and he once became friends with a giant octopus.

“Where do you sleep?” Data asked once in his characteristically direct way.

“It depends. If it’s just a nap, I can sleep in sealform the water. But overnight I usually find somewhere on land to sleep. If it’s cold, I’ll stay in sealform. During the summer though I love being in humanform and just sleeping under my sealskin.”

“Outside?”

“Yeah. Not too many families that would welcome a random naked kid to sleep in their house.”

“Have you ever slept inside?”

“Nope.”

“Would you like to sleep at our house? It would be more comfortable than sleeping out here.”

Geordi hesitated. “I dunno, Data… I’ve only been to your house once. I don’t want to impose.”

“I will ask my mother. B4 often has friends over who stay overnight. I am sure she will not object.”

A small smile inched onto Geordi’s face, the thought of being able to spend more time with Data beating out his anxiety of spending that much time inside, away from the ocean. “Ok. If your mother says it’s alright, I’ll come.”

Data smiled as well, and the lightness that Geordi’s agreement brought was enough to carry him through the rest of the evening.

 

———

 

A few days later, Geordi was again pulling on the clothes Data had hid nearby. 

“Do I look good?”

Data considered him for a moment. Geordi wore a confident, good but natured grin. “Yes.” 

As the two made their way to Data’s house, Data found that he couldn’t stop looking at Geordi’s face. It was a strange experience. Normally looking at people’s faces, in particular their eyes, was uncomfortable and distracting. But with Geordi, Data could do both with only slight distraction. Perhaps it was knowing that Geordi couldn’t see him, though Data did not know why that would make a difference.

Soon, Geordi could smell the Soong home. As they approached, something bumped against his leg, and he stopped. A moment later, the bump meowed, and a smile spread over Geordi’s face.

“Hello, Spot,” he said, letting go of Data’s arm to crouch down. He held his hand out, and Spot bumped her head against it. Taking this invitation, Geordi ran his hand down her fur as her back arched up.

“Lore?” Mrs. Soong’s voice came from inside. “Is that you?”

“No, mother. It is Data and Geordi.”

The door opened. “Where is that boy? I _told_ him to come right back here after school. He has chores to do that have waited much too long.” 

Spot scampered off, and Geordi stood again, slipping his hand in Data’s arm. The touch was comforting. Data lead the way inside, closing the door behind them. 

Just as they were making their way upstairs to put Geordi’s sealskin in a safe place, the door opened again. Data glanced back to see Lore. “Where were you?” Mrs. Soong demanded.

“At the library doing research,” Lore said defensively. “Sorry, I didn’t realize that was illegal now.”

“What were you doing research on? Do you have a paper due you haven’t told me about?”

“No, it was just… Stuff.” He glanced at Geordi. “So what’s for supper?”

“Nothing for you unless you get your chores done.”

Lore rolled his eyes. “Okay, sheesh.”

 

———

 

A while later, dinner was over, and B4 was going to bed. Lore had been uncharacteristically quiet during the meal, which Geordi appreciated. He and Data made their way outside to the porch swing.

Leaning back into the cushions, Geordi let the sound of the ocean wash over him. He breathed in the salty air.

“Geordi, are you alright?”

He tilted his head slightly towards Data. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… Being inside for too long can make me miss the ocean.”

“Mm.” The swing moved as Data also leaned back, mirroring Geordi’s pose. “What is it like being underwater?” he asked quietly.

Geordi thought for a moment. “I feel free. Other than smell, all my other senses are a lot more helpful underwater than above. I’ve learned to use my whiskers and hearing and everything else so that it’s almost like I _can_ see. It’s peaceful too. Up on land it’s so noisy with the birds and the cars and…” He sighed. “I like being human too though. Walking is pretty cool. Weird, but good. Things change a lot more up here than they do in the water. There’s something new all the time.”

“Things change frequently. Sometimes it is hard to deal with.”

The swing moved slightly, and Spot brushed against Geordi’s arm. “Hey, Data, how long have you had Spot?”

“She is not _mine_ , per se. She is a stray that showed up approximately eight months ago. Mother allowed me to place a few small pieces of food out for her. She has stayed since then. Sometimes she will help with mice or rats in Father’s shop, or simply be in the area. I have a brush that I will occasionally use to help her coat stay soft.”

“That’s really cool, Data! I wonder if she had previous owners.”

“It is possible. Approximately one quarter of lost cats are not returned to their owners. Cats are also adopted less frequently from shelters than dogs.”

A small smile snuck onto Geordi’s face. “Well it’s a good thing she found you then, isn’t it.”

“Yes, it is.”

Geordi shivered as a cool breeze crossed the porch. 

“It is getting late. We should go inside.”

Taking one last breath of the salty air, Geordi sighed. “Ok.”

 

———

 

Geordi insisted on sleeping on the floor that night, arguing that that’s what he was more used to, and so he would probably sleep better there anyway. Acquiescing, Data handed him his sealskin, then climbed into bed. Carefully, Geordi laid down in a clear area of the floor. Spreading the sealskin, he let the weight of it comfort him. He could hear B4’s deep, even breathing on the other side of the room. Somewhere in the house, the rattle of the furnace began. Slowly, gradually, the noises faded, and Geordi drifted off to sleep.

 

———

 

_Geordi could feel the rocky sand between his toes, but any sound it made was drowned out by the ocean. He was walking beside someone, hand on an arm. He inhaled. Data. And on the other arm: his sealskin. They must have been walking parallel to the ocean, because the noise level stayed the same. His skin was pleasantly warm from the sun._

_But then something changed, and Geordi shivered. The air was colder, and it had changed. The ocean was still there, but Data’s scent had twisted—_ Lore. _Geordi yanked his hand away and stumbled back._ No — what happened to Data? Where did Data go? _He tried to yell his friend’s name, but the wind threw any sound he made back at his face. If he could just get to the ocean, he could get away. He started half walking, half running towards where the waves should greet him, and he unfurled the sealskin and clutched it around himself. It should be right here, just a few more— but it didn’t come. The ground was pulling at his feet, like he was caught in a rip current of sand. The ocean should be here, just a few more steps, he could taste the salt on the air, and he was reaching forward, reaching._

_He was in the water, but he was in humanform and his sealskin was gone. He couldn’t change without it, he would be trapped. The water pressed around him, threatening his limited humanform lung capacity. He beat against the water, longing for the surface to break, longing for air, longing for sealform…_

_He heard a noise. Voices. They were yelling, taunting. “He can’t swim!” “What kind of selkie just runs into things?” “He’ll never get anywhere.” “He has to bribe a friend.” “Why can’t you be a_ normal _selkie?” The voices grew louder, and they were Lore, and Data, and Mrs. Soong, and Geordi’s lungs were going to burst as the water dragged him down—_

“Geordi?”

Geordi sat up with a start, scrambling back a few foot or so and holding his arms out in front of him, as if to defend himself from the voice that woke him. “What—“

“Geordi, it is me, Data.”

Taking a few raking breaths, Geordi tried to slow his pounding heart. _Data._ He was inside, at Data’s house. The ocean—

“Outside,” he said shortly.

“Alright.” The floorboards creaked as Data stood from where he had been crouched nearby. “Would you like me to guide you?”

“Yeah.” His throat was tight, and his heart was still beating hard. Slowly, carefully, Geordi stood. Data gently grasped his out-stretched hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. Geordi tried not to flinch at the touch, expected though it was. The floorboards were more rough than he had remembered, Data’s arm more warm, the air more pungent. His senses felt assaulted by all the things he had previously noticed, but now they were amplified by the residual of the dream.

They were outside, and Geordi lowered himself onto the porch swing. Lowering his head into his hands, he breathed in the salty air and let the distant sound of the waves wash over him.

Data’s voice finally broke the near silence. “Are you alright?”

Geordi took a moment. The ocean was close, he knew that. He could go back. Lore was asleep.

“It was just a bad dream.” _Just_. The word was meant to minimize it, brush it off, say “It wasn’t that big of a deal”, but… it was. It being a dream doesn’t mean that it was any less powerful or that it had any less power to hurt or scare.

Geordi brought his feet up onto the seat and leaned into his legs, hugging them close. Data watched him carefully. His natural curiosity wanted to know what the dream had been about, but just as Geordi had learned not to ask what triggered one of his meltdowns, Data had learned that sometimes painful things need a while to fade first. Data could hardly see the other boy in the chilly moonlight, and the distant streetlamp barely illuminated the base of its own pole. He looked so small, curled in on himself, and Data suddenly noticed something that he had never felt before.

“May I give you a hug?” The words felt strange coming from his mouth, but he meant them nonetheless.

Geordi raised his head slightly, and Data saw a small smile dance across his features a moment later. “I’d like that.”

Careful not to shake the bench and knock him off balance, Data crossed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Geordi, who was still curled around his knees. After three seconds, Geordi leaned into him, and Data leaned his head on Geordi’s. Minutes passed, and slowly, Geordi’s breathing became more even and deepened. Finally, Data’s eyelids became heavy, and his breathing did the same.


	5. Absence

The next morning, Mrs. Soong discovered them sitting on the porch swing, Data’s arm still draped around Geordi, and Spot curled into an available nook of their embrace. She smiled gently. “Good morning, boys,” she said softly. 

Geordi groaned, sifting his weight against Data, and Data lifted his head, bleary eyed. Spot didn’t move.

“I have some pancakes and bacon that’ll be ready soon. You boys should come inside and have something to eat.”

“Yes, mother,” Data said, sitting up. Geordi reluctantly followed suit, finally prompting Spot to hop down and stretch. As Data moved to stand up, Geordi placed a hand on his arm.

“Hey, Data?”

“Yes, Geordi?”

“About last night… thanks. And I’m sorry I disturbed your sleep. I guess I just can’t sleep inside for that long.”

“That is understandable. I also have trouble sleeping in an unfamiliar environment.”

Geordi smiled. “And…” He paused. “Sleeping next to you was nice,” he said quietly.

Data considered him and the experience of the previous night. “I did not find it as unpleasant as I feared. In fact, I found it quite enjoyable.”

The smile on Geordi’s face grew though he tried to hide it. “You, uh, your mom said she had food ready I think.”

“Yes, she did. Would you like assistance?”

“Sure,” Geordi said. But what he didn’t say was that he could have gotten inside alright without Data’s guidance. He just didn’t want to.

 

———

 

That afternoon, as they headed back to the pier, Data offered Geordi his arm again, which Geordi accepted. But a few minutes into the walk, Geordi slid his hand down to meet Data’s. He did not object. With the other hand, Data carried Geordi’s sealskin. As they walked, Geordi relished the softness of Data’s hand, the gentleness with which he held Geordi’s hand, the trust that washed over Geordi as he thought about their times together.

The extended time in humanform had been a new experience for Geordi, but not an unpleasant one for the most part. Despite the hospitality, however, Geordi was looking forward to returning to sealform, where he was a bit more independent. The scent of the pier was sharp on the air, and Geordi drank in its familiarity. Finally, Data’s steps slowed as they neared the end of the pier. 

“Thanks for inviting me, Data,” Geordi said with a smile. “It was fun. Lore wasn’t even too bad.”

“Yes, Lore was uncharacteristically quiet. I do not know why.”

“With any luck, maybe he’ll stay that way.”

“Perhaps.”

The two were quiet for seven seconds by Data’s count, and they stood, hands still entwined, half facing each other. The weight and almost-magic of the unmentioned cause of the late night relocation hung between them. 

“Thanks again, Data.” He paused. “For everything.” More quiet. “I should probably get going. I’m sure you have homework, or chores, or… something to do.” _Something_ human _to do_. It was fleeting, but it was the first time a thought like that had crossed his mind. He had always loved being a selkie and had never had any reason to desire otherwise, but now…

“Here is your sealskin.” The comfort of Data’s hand disappeared as he carefully unfolded the bundle in his arms.

Geordi wrapped it around himself, still distracted by the unexpected thought. “Thanks.” Trying to put it out of his mind, he turned his attention instead to the ocean. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Ok,” Data repeated.

With a deep breath, Geordi turned to the end of the pier — and couldn’t change. He froze. Then, swallowing, he shifted the weight around his shoulders. This had happened once before when he was young. He just hadn’t been paying enough attention, hadn’t been concentrating. Changing into humanform was easy; it was changing back into sealform that was harder. He just needed to push the other thought away. That’s all. 

He shifted his weight on his feet, then concentrated on his sealform. Sleek, agile, a different head shape…

“Geordi? Is there something wrong?”

At Data’s question, the panic that had started to well up pushed its way to the surface. Geordi clenched his fists and stepped backward, half stumbling as he did.

“I… I can’t…” His throat threatened to stop allowing air to pass through. “I can’t change.” His voice sounded unnaturally high as it echoed around him, seemingly the only thing he could hear.

“You cannot change?” Data repeated.

Geordi nodded, then shook his head, then tugged the leather around him so tightly, surely it should have broken.

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” It was practically a squeak, panic driving his voice even higher.

“Would you like to sit down?”

In response, Geordi shakily lowered himself to be kneeling on the rough wooden panels. 

“There are stories,” he said, forcing himself to breathe and willing his voice into a more normal register. “Stories of people who had their sealskin stolen. Or locked up. Usually by someone who then forced them to marry their captor. We can’t change without them. We’re stuck in humanform. That’s why most selkies don’t change for humans. It’s happened too many times and now—” Geordi’s throat threatened to close again, but this time not from panic.

“I did not take your sealskin.”

“No, I…” He cleared his throat. “I know. I know you didn’t. But…”

“Yes?”

“I mean, it’s just that nobody knows, unless you told someone, which I don’t think you did, so maybe it was an accident? Maybe your mother was… cleaning up. And put my sealskin somewhere. By accident.”

“It is not logical for her to have put your sealskin somewhere, then replace it with an identical piece of leather from Father’s shop.”

Geordi swallowed hard. “But then who…” A pit opened inside of him and threatened to swallow him whole. “Lore. Lore was being a jerk last time I visited, and then this time he didn’t say or do _anything_. I dunno about you, but that’s a bit weird to me.”

“But how could he have known—”

“I don’t know, ok?!” Geordi practically shouted these words, and Data was quiet. Geordi lowered his head. “I’m sorry, I just… I need it back. I really… I need it. And that’s the only idea I have.” Data stood, and panic tried to re-emerge from the pit in Geordi’s stomach. “Data? Where are you going?”

Data paused, and Geordi could feel his confusion. “If Lore has your sealskin, we must go retrieve it.”

Geordi took a shaky breath. “Right.” He didn’t move.

“Geordi? Would you like to stay here?”

_No, don’t leave me!_ “No, I… I’ll come.” He scrambled to his feet and stumbled; Data placed a hand on his arm to steady him.

“Are you alright?” he asked earnestly. 

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Geordi avoided the question. “Let’s go.

 

———

 

Geordi was unsteady during the walk back to the house, and Data questioned whether it might have been wiser to encourage him to stay at the pier. However, they were now on their way. Six minutes and 52 seconds later, nearly a whole minute longer than normal, they arrived back at the house. 

“Data, there you are!” came his mother’s voice from the kitchen. She came into the hall to greet him. “I’d like you to— Geordi? I thought you went home. Are you alright?” She turned to Data when Geordi didn’t answer immediately. “What happened?”

“We believe something—” Data glanced at Geordi. “—important to Geordi was left here.”

“Stolen,” Geordi finally said.

Data’s mother glanced at him, and her expression hardened. “Lore!” she called sharply. “Come down here this instant.”

Four seconds passed, then Lore appeared half way down the stairs. “What?”

“Down. Here.”

Lore glanced between Data and Geordi, then back to his mother as he cautiously made his way down. “What?” he repeated.

“Geordi says you stole something from him while he was here.”

Lore raised an eyebrow. “Well I don’t know what he says I stole, but I didn’t take anything.”

Geordi bristled. “Yes you did,” he spat. 

Lore rolled his eyes.

“Lore!” Mrs. Soong reprimanded.

He rolled them again. “Fine, what do you think I stole?”

Geordi could feel his face getting hot with anger. “My seals—” Geordi swallowed the rest of the word in a panic. “My leather cloak.” 

Lore looked at him, eyes widening slightly at the truncated word, but he quickly smoothed his expression. “Isn’t that what Data’s holding right now?”

“No, that one’s different.”

“It looks the same to me,” Lore said with a shrug.

“I can _tell_ ,” Geordi hissed.

“Alright,” Mrs. Soong said, stepping forward. “Lore, if you really have nothing to hide, you’ll let Data look for it in your room.”

Lore raised his head. “Fine.”

“Ok. I will stay here with _you_.” She looked sternly at Lore. “Data, I give you permission to look through all of Lore’s things to find Geordi’s cloak.”

The few minutes of Data’s absence were tense, Geordi with his jaw clenched, Lore annoyed at not being believed like normal, and Mrs. Soong between them. Finally, there were steps on the stairs and Data’s voice.

“I have found it.”

The relief that washed over Geordi was immediately replaced with fury at Lore, and he spun towards where he thought the older boy stood. “You lying, thieving—”

An unfamiliar hand settled on Geordi’s shoulder.

“Geordi,” Mrs. Soong interrupted, “Lore will be punished, don’t worry. But you should probably be getting home now, don’t you think?”

At her words and touch, the fight began to drain out of him, though the anger still boiled in his stomach.

“I guess so.”

Data approached Lore and handed him the other piece of leather. “Please return this to the location in Father’s shop from where you retrieved it.” Lore scowled at him. “Geordi? Shall we go?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

 

———

 

Geordi didn’t return to the Soong home for a long while after that. He and Data still saw each other at the pier, and eventually school finished so they could see each other for longer. Finally Mrs. Soong, through Data, convinced Geordi to come for dinner again. It went better than expected, though Geordi kept his sealskin within reach the entire time. Lore was pleasant enough, and he even offered to take Geordi’s dirty dishes at the end of the meal. Soon though, Geordi and Data went back out to the pier. The summer day was still bright and warm as they walked back, so they decided to sit on the pier for a bit.

Data looked over at the boy next to him. “Are you alright, Geordi?”

Geordi was quiet for a moment. “Data, I… I don’t know how to say this.”

“With words?” Data suggested.

Geordi laughed. “I suppose I can try that.” Pausing, he let out a breath of air. “Well, here goes nothing. Data, in the time that we’ve known each other, you’ve become very important to me. Our time together is always the high point of my day, and days that we haven’t seen each other have felt empty. And, you know, you make me laugh.” Geordi sighed. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. I know this might ruin the friendship we have, but I don’t want to keep this from you. You deserve better than that.” He shifted and pulled his sealskin closer around himself.

Data’s face lit up, and his hands waved for a moment. “I like you too! Lore believes that because I am weird, I do not feel crushes. But you treat me the same as everybody else and you do not attempt to change me.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re weird. Different, sure. But that’s what I like about you,” Geordi said with a shrug.

“And you have a nice smile.”

Smiling, Geordi ducked his head slightly. 

“Geordi?”

“Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?”

Geordi felt his face grow hot, and his stomach flopped. “I’d like that.”

Data’s hand was gentle as it found Geordi’s neck. Almost as if afraid of hurting him, Data pulled Geordi closer and placed his lips on Geordi’s. It was more intense than anything Data had ever experienced, as though by connecting they were completing an electrical circuit. He could feel the texture of Geordi’s lips, the warmth of his breath, the hairs on the back of his neck as his muscles tensed momentarily, then relaxed. After some time that Data did not know, he pulled away.

“Data? You ok?”

He knocked once on the pier. _Yes_. The sensations began to fade, slowly.

“If that was too much, we don’t have to do it again. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Data knocked twice. _No_. But as the sensations faded, words returned. “It was… nice.”

Geordi smiled softly. “I thought so, too.”


	6. Significance

Geordi held his sealskin in one hand and the lead of his guide dog Goose in the other as he made his way up to the house. The day was cool as autumn was beginning to set in, but summer still touched the air, relieving the need for a jacket. Or at least that’s what he had told Data before he had left to alleviate some of his husband’s worry. 

There was a meow from a little distance away, and Geordi slowed as the cat approached. As the cat brushed against his leg, he knelt. Running his hand over the thick fur, Geordi smiled. “Hey, Cali.” The cat, who he had been informed was not in fact calico, purred, then trotted along beside Geordi and Goose as they continued on their way. “What’s Data got cooking for dinner tonight?” Geordi asked the cat. But as they grew nearer, Geordi could smell the answer for himself.

As Geordi entered, he inhaled deeply the familiar scents of the house. Under the aroma of dinner, Geordi could smell the fragrant flowers that Data had brought home yesterday, Goose’s fur and dog food, and of course Data himself. Geordi smiled. Kneeling, he released Goose’s harness, and the dog shook herself. Carefully, Geordi placed the sealskin on its shelf, then rounded the corner into the kitchen. “It smells delicious.”

“You say that every day that I cook,” Data pointed out.

“Because it’s true every day,” Geordi replied. The dialogue was familiar, said nearly every other day in fact, but that didn’t make it any less heartfelt.

Data briefly left the stove to plant a kiss on Geordi’s cheek, then returned to finish sautéing the vegetables. “Dinner will be served in approximately 2 minutes, 30 seconds.”

Moving to the cabinets, Geordi took out two plates and sets of cutlery and brought them to the table. Soon, Data was serving the food, and they were both seated. Data began eating, but Geordi paused. 

“Is there something wrong?” Data asked.

Geordi was quiet for a moment, then a smile snuck onto his face. “I love you, Data.”

Data paused and set down his fork. A moment later, the softness of Data’s hand enveloped Geordi’s. “And I you, Geordi.”


End file.
